Where's Pinky?
|image = Pinky and Perry at City Hall.jpg |caption = Agent P and his "little dog", too |season = 4 |production = 410b |broadcast = 189 |story = Dani Vetere Jim Bernstein Martin Olson |ws = Eddie Pittman Joshua Pruett |director = Robert F. Hughes "Assistant Director": Russell Calabrese |us = June 7, 2013 |international = |xd = |abcf = |pairedwith = "Great Balls Of Water" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} When Pinky goes missing, Phineas & Ferb create a machine that will amplify Buford’s senses to those of a dog’s. However, it works so well that the animal agents’ secret identities are put in jeopardy. Meanwhile, Candace tries to meet up with Jeremy for lunch at City Hall but gets stuck in a mandatory tour. Episode Summary Gretchen, Phineas, Ferb, Buford and Baljeet are in the Flynn-Fletcher house backyard discussing what to do during a zombie invasion. Baljeet suggests hiding in a basement, but Gretchen disagrees. Suddenly, Candace appears and asks the group what is going on. Phineas invites Candace to join in on their conversation, but she declines, as there is nothing about zombies that she does not know. Ferb mentions that there is a zombie behind Candace, causing the latter to turn around, only to discover that the boys were joking. Just then, a concerned Isabella enters the backyard and announces that Pinky has gone missing. Buford says that chihuahuas are the "first things zombies go for". After Isabella mentions that Pinky has not eaten his breakfast burrito, Gretchen suggests that Isabella puts up posters, Buford suggests simply doing nothing and Phineas suggests building a machine that improves a human's sense of smell into that of a dog's, to which Isabella agrees with Phineas' idea. Candace explains that she cannot bust her brothers, as she is meeting up with Jeremy for lunch at Danville City Hall, less to Baljeet's knowledge. Buford assumes that City Hall only served sequnoas and complains that nobody is around to play a rimshot for his "jokes". Candace tells Isabella that Pinky will eventually return, as does Perry, who is gone at this time. Buford is only concerned about the aforementioned breakfast burrito, making an annoyed Baljeet play him his long-lost rimshot. In Perry's lair, Major Monogram tells him that he will be assisted by Pinky since he inform them about Doofenshmirtz planning to steal the deed to the Tri-State Area. Monogram explains that Pinky is good with computers, covert ops and frankly "needs the hours". After the briefing, Major Monogram realizes that both Perry and Pinky have the codename "Agent P." and calls them "two Ps in a pod." He then asks Carl for a rimshot, which the latter has given to him. Seconds later, the "rimshot" is revealed to be simply a flyer with the words "Ba-Dum crash" and a snare drum on it. Candace is now standing at a directory, looking for the quickest route to the City Hall food court. A tour guide interrupts her search and forces her to take a mandatory tour, to which she tries to decline. One of the tourists mentions being caught attempting to escape twice. The tour guide continued and Candace was forced to take the tour with the other tourists. Perry and Pinky arrive at City Hall and get in line. Doofenshmirtz just happens to be two people ahead of them, causing the latter to tell them to move ahead in order to talk to the animal agents. Doofenshmirtz, however, only sees Pinky as Perry's pet dog and mentions that dogs are not allowed, before introducing his Blend-Into-the-Background-Inator. He explains that he will use it to steal the deed to the Tri-State Area, as "it is easier to find hidden things if you are hidden as well". He demonstrates how he will use it by repeatedly making himself disappear and reappear until receiving a headache and hopes there is no long-term damage from the inator. He realizes that Perry and Pinky are expecting to be trapped, but Doofenshmirtz has already "trapped" the animal agents by bureaucracy, as they do not have a number. He then disappears again and sneaks off to the hiding place of the deed. Perry and Pinky proceed to try and follow Doofenshmirtz, forgetting that they still do not have a number. Phineas and Ferb introduce the Sensory helmet and put it upon Buford's head, who concludes that he can "smell the future". Once Isabella asks Buford if he smells Pinky, he runs off, following the aroma of bacon that the kids go after him. Back at City Hall, the tour guide explains about John P. Tri-State and Otto H. Adjacent that Candace interrupts him that she wanted to go to the food courts. However, the tour guide won't let her leave by explaining the rule and prevent her from leaving the line. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz finds an elevator and used to take him to the Gift Shop Secret Vault. At the Flynn-Fletcher house, Isabella rubbing Buford's belly with Pinky's squeaky toy to pick up Pinky's scent but Buford ending up finding a scent of a mailman and chases it. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz reach the Gift Shop Secret Vault and found to the deed but Perry and Pinky manage to find him and Doofenshmirtz wonders how they escape bureaucracy. Perry shows him a number 7 card that the line was short than he taught. As Doofenhsmirtz uses his Blend-Into-the-Background-Inator to escape, Pinky kicks him and drops the deed and got mix up with the other deeds. Back at the tour, the tour guide shows Candace and the tourist the spontaneous musical number diorama and continue explaining the history of the Tri-State Area in a song. After the song, Candace and tourist frowns when tour guide continued the tour about accounting. At the Gift Shop Secret Vault, Perry and Pinky continue searching for the deed that Doofenshmirtz finally it and quickly leaves. Perry and Pinky chases him back at the elevator. At the same time, Buford finally track Pinky at City Hall and Baljeet wonders why they had a doggy door since they don't allow pets. Perry sees Doofenshmirtz about to leave that presses the button that locks Doofenshmirtz in. Perry then sees the kids coming towards Pinky that he uses his grappling hook to swing by to grab the Blend-Into-the-Background-Inator and uses it to hide himself and Pinky from the kids. Buford wonders that Pinky should be here that Phineas suggest to they should adjust the tune. Doofenshmirtz uses the computer to override the lock and types password that he guess: "Reindeer floattia". As the door unlocks, Perry and Pinky corners him and remembering Pinky was good at computers that Perry whistles as him to used the computer and knock out Doofenshmirtz to drop the deed. As the tour ended, the tour guide ask if anyone wants to take the whole tour again that all the tourist except Candace quickly runs away. Candace comment that she like the song, and tour guide was going to sing again he saw Pinky and stated that the tour is over since no pets were allowed in the tour. Isabella thanks Candace for finding Pinky and sees Perry. The kids them goes back home for a breakfast burrito, and Candace then ask the tour guide how long he was working in City Hall that he reveals that he doesn't actually work for City Hall and believes he is a space alien sent to Earth to help uninformed citizens in need and leaves. Jeremy ask Candace where she was that she tells him that she was forced to go on a tour from a tour guide. Jeremy recognize the tour guide as Don, a "fixture" in City Hall. The episode ends as Don wearing the Sensory helmet while holding the deed shouting "I am the ruler of the Tri-State Area" and shows a picture of a "Ba-Dum Crash" with a rimshot. Transcript Songs *''Watchin' and Waitin''' (instrumental) *''The History of the Tri-State Area'' End Credits A shot of Doofenshmirtz saying, "Oh, great! Now I'm confused!" followed by the last two choruses of The History of the Tri-State Area Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Linda does not appear nor is mentioned in this episode. *First episode with Pinky's name in the title. *Third episode to have the word "Where's _____?" in the title. ("Where's Perry?", "Where's Perry? (Part Two)") *Fifth time Perry joins forces with another agent. The previous four were Agent 00-O in "Elementary My Dear Stacy", Peter the Panda in "Meapless in Seattle", the other agents in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension and Lyla Lolliberry in "Sidetracked". *Second time Pinky the Chihuahua battles Doofenshmirtz. ("Where's My Perry?") *It is revealed that Danville has catacombs which can be accessed from the City Hall. *It is revealed that the Tri-state Area used to be three Single-state Areas. *The tour guide says, "¡No cruzar la cuerda por favor!", which is "Do not cross the line please" in Spanish. *John P. Tristate and Otto H. Adjacent are mentioned and seen in a picture ("Hip Hip Parade"). *Eleventh time Candace doesn't see the Big Idea. ("Hail Doofania!", "Atlantis", "Brain Drain", "Bullseye!", "Escape from Phineas Tower", "Bully Bromance Breakup", "Delivery of Destiny", "Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets", "Road to Danville", "Backyard Hodge Podge") Production Information Errors *During the song The History of the Tri-State Area, "Capitol building" is misspelled on a sign as "Capital building". *When reading down the elevator buttons, Doofenshmirtz switches the order of "Garage" and "Basement". *Candace repeatedly switches from smiling to frowning throughout the song. Continuity *"Spontaneous music dioramas" showing Ain't Got Rhythm and Impress My Professor can be seen. Allusions *'"And your little dog..."' - The line in question that Doofenshmirtz says to Perry and Pinky was lifted from the 1939 MGM classic The Wizard of Oz in which Margaret Hamilton (The Wicked Witch of the West) warns Judy Garland (Dorothy) "I'll get you my pretty...and your little dog, too." This is the second time he says this, the first being the Oz parody Wizard of Odd as Doofenwitchwarlock. *'Tron' - The password to override the security door, "reindeer flotilla", is Kevin Flynn's password in the 1982 film. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas, Additional Voices * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Pinky * Alyson Stoner as Isabella, Additional Voices * Bobby Gaylor as Buford, Additional Voices * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Ariel Winter as Gretchen, Additional Voices * Wayne Brady as Don (City Hall Guide) * Additional voices: Carlos Alazraqui, Django Marsh, Grey DeLisle, Mo Collins }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Perry the Platypus